


Trust

by chillontheside



Series: Kurtbastian Week 2014 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillontheside/pseuds/chillontheside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dalton!Kurtbastian</p>
<p>After finding another boy between Sebastian's legs, Kurt feels like the world is ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

Kurt runs through the halls, tears blurring his vision. He bumps into people, pushes through crowds of similar blazers, trying to get out, feeling like a fish out of water, suffocating, gills flapping, dying -

Finally he stumbles through the door and almost knocks a student down. Without apologizing he runs further and there, he is standing in the middle of the cloister and the walls are enclosing on him. He bows down, breathing heavily, panic and fear coursing through him, making him stagger. Shaking, Kurt barely makes it to the nearest bench, leaning his elbows on his knees.

The tears are still falling and he can't stop them- he feels like Alice, drowning in his own tears, sniffling and choking. He stays like this for he doesn't know how long, panic slowly subduing and he finally has the strength to sit straight and look around.

There aren't many people in the yard, some talking under the columns, others lounging on other benches, laughing and joking, and it's like nothing happened. He rises up and his knees buckle but stand. He makes one step back towards the entrance. No sudden combustions. Another step. Still fine. He heads forward, head high, eyes trained in front of him.

Going back inside means making the distance between them smaller and Kurt - Kurt just wants to curl into his pillow in his hopefully, miraclously, empty room and cry out the hurt and all the affection he's ever felt for - god, he wishes he could just stop thinking about him with a snap of his fingers.

He catches a few questioning glances (sure, his dash through the busy body of students heading for dinner couldn't have gone unnoticed) but he ignores them, marching right to his room, choosing the shortest route. 

It isn't empty. His roommate, Jake, jerks his head at Kurt's entrance and mumbles a very surprised, drawled "Hello" before turning back to his computer.

Yeah, way to remind him that he usually goes to _his_ room after classes because rich parents and generous donations mean that _he_ gets a single and that they've been spending evenings there studying together before succumbing to their teenage hormones, sweaty and naked in the bed.

_Fuck._

Kurt angrily crumples the blazer in his hand and throws it into his closet, and soon his pants and shirt follow.

Glad that Jake doesn't pay the slightest attention to him, he climbs into the bed and grabs his ipod from the table. But scrolling through the songs, he can't find anything that can dull the heartache he feels. He pushes it away and concentrates on steady typing sounds coming from Jake's desk.

Kurt commands his body to stop fidgeting because it would only make it worse. He keeps still and tears keep falling over his cheek and onto the pillow. 

*

Kurt doesn't remember falling asleep but he wakes up from the sound of his beeping alarm clock with a terrible headache. He showers for longer than he should, hoping that the steam will help his puffy, red-rimmed eyes. It doesn't but at least now Kurt feels better. He grabs an aspirin pill to take with breakfast and heads out, settling in his usual place. None of the Warblers are here yet so he shoves pancakes into his mouth as fast as can without it being unhealthy and gulps down coffee with aspirin.

His head is much clearer as he ducks into the classroom, the first one there, and logs onto the Internet to distract himself with the newest fashion trends.

He tries damn hard for the classes to go as usual. He pays attention, raises his hand, and for the first time ever praises God that Sebastian was too arrogant to take up French, choosing German instead because _obviously_ he knew French like a native Parisian.

Kurt used to regret it. 

He hides out in his room before the Warbler practice to run in at the last moment and take his place in the second row. No one has time to comment on it and they are rehearsing and learning steps and Kurt pretends that he doesn't notice Sebastian's insistent gaze or the way the other boy keeps fumbling with lyrics, forgetting and messing them up completely. If anything, it makes Kurt even angrier because now they have to repeat the same routine _again._

Nick is on hiw way to talk to Kurt during a five-minute break they have but Kurt walks over to Wes, asking something - anything, and thankfully, talking to Wes is a lengthy process so he gets out of an interrogation pretty easily. He's already making an elaborate plan on how to sneak out afterwards but it seems like fortune is no longer on his side.

"Kurt, wait," says Sebastian loudly, quickening his steps. Some people whip their heads at them but Kurt walks faster. "Please, listen to me-"

"No," replies Kurt through gritted teeth, charging through the halls as quickly as he can without turning it into running.

"Please," begs Sebastian in a pitifully small voice, "let me explain -"

Kurt swirls around because _he_ doesn't have the right to sound so -

Sebastian stops a few feet in front of him, and Kurt's heart aches. His hair is an untidy tangled mess, his shirt is the same one he wore yesterday when -

"And how the hell would you _explain_ some guy -" Kurt's voice breaks and he breathes heavily, taken back to the time yesterday when he went to Sebastian's room for the book he left there and finding a boy - another boy - between Sebastian's legs, head bobbing dutifully and probably staring up with adoration -

"Fuck off," mutters Kurt weakly and turns around, walking slowly back to his room.

He doesn't hear anyone behind him and figures, well, it's so easy for Sebastian to let him go, when a familiar hand wraps around his wrist and tugs back.

"Why are you even angry? It's not like we were dating, right?" Sebastian's snarky voice is a contrast to his warm grasping hand, curling around Kurt's. It cuts through the fog in his head and he rips away from the boy.

"Then why are you trying so hard to apologize, idiot!" yells Kurt and steps back, startled by the sound of his voice, filling the hall.

Sebastian's face falls and he looks the most unsure Kurt's ever seen him. 

"I - I don't know."

Kurt steels himself and says firmly, "Then come to me when you've figured it out," starting to turn away again.

"No - Kurt, - please, don't walk away, I need you -I need you so much. I know I must sound so fucking pathetic right now, but I'd do anything, really but please don't walk away because I know you won't be back if I let you - " rambles Sebastian, eyes darting to look at Kurt's face, catching his eyes before the boy turns his head away and stares pointedly at the wall.

"You need me so much that you let a random guy suck your dick?"

Sebastian looks down, blinking, looking lost and confused. He usually towers over Kurt but right now he looks small, hunched, and Kurt’s hands itch with the need to touch and comfort him. He almost represses the urge but then Sebastian's shoulder shake and a sob rips out of his throat. 

In an instant Kurt's arms wrap around the boy, and he holds him to his chest, letting him cry into his shoulder. He whispers that it's going to be alright, that everything will work out, that he shouldn't cry, rubbing Sebastian's back soothingly.

He quiets down eventually but makes no move to get out of Kurt's arms. He mumbles, "Please, K-Kurt," stuttering.

And Kurt takes a deep breath, his fingers clutching onto Sebastian's jacket, and says, his voice wavering, "I - Just friends."

Sebastian sags into his arms. "Okay, okay, whatever you want, just please, don't - don't walk away."

Kurt licks his lips and nods. "We'll figure it all out, Bas, it's gonna be fine," he says and wraps his arms around the other boy's waist. "It's gonna be alright."


End file.
